Sheep!
by sheepturnmeon
Summary: Shepherd Edward & his sheep Bella have been waiting for this competition for a long time now & it's finally their time to show the judges what they've got. Everything goes according to plan until something doesn't. Can they overcome this? E/B, CRACKFIC


**SUMMARY:** Shepherd Edward and his sheep Bella have been waiting for this competition for a long time now and it's finally their time to show the judges what they've got. Everything goes according to plan until something doesn't. Can they overcome this or will they drop out? E/B, CRACKFIC.

**A/N: This fic is indeed CRACK fic. This is for pure entertainment only. The idea was not my own. I have read a fic called 'Volturi Dairy' which is similar to this. VD is NOT crack like this one, however, so if you read this, give VD a try too and see how a pro does it. Also I wrote this, with thoughts of someone special in mind for her birthday, so happy birthday, you!**

**Story banner link can be found on the profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sheep!<strong>

His fingers run gently through my rough white ringlets.  
>"Good lamb" he murmured.<p>

I bleat softly as his hand travels down my back in a calming manner. I'm tired but I can't sleep yet. Sheep's milk is a rare thing, and I feel honored that I can be the one who provides him with this experience.

"You mean so much to me, you know that?" he says gently.

My heart stutters. I nuzzle my head into his thigh and bleat again. He stands up and grabs the leash attached to my collar and tugs me along the green blades of grass. The sun streams down on us as he treks down the hillside with me on all fours. I smile as he whistles while we walk. He prods me along with his staff but there is a practiced gentleness.

We arrive at the paddock and he takes me into the far corner. Our spot. He pulls the old wooden chair from its resting place near the fence and sits on it, pulling me so my chin rests on his knee and strokes my head. The paddock is empty right now so Shepherd Edward and I can have our private time.

The wind gently rustles through the trees and blows around the hair that droops on his forehead. My fingers twitch at the urge to run my hands through it.

"I think it's time we practiced today, Bella."

I know what this means, he stands up and drags me along to the shed. He gets the equipment ready and I assume position. On all fours, legs and arms spread apart. He comes back with two tubes and attaches each one onto my teats. He retreats to the machine, presses a few buttons and the machine starts with a groan. I immediately tense. It's not that I don't want to do this, but sometimes it's just a bit painful.

"Hey now," he says, "You'll be alright. I'm here; I wouldn't let it hurt you, would I?"

He's right. He wouldn't. I relax infinitesimally because his words comfort me. I know he would never intentionally hurt me but the pain is still there. The suction starts and I tense again. He kneels down beside me and strokes my back in a comforting gesture.

His hand travels down my back and he tugs at my tail. One firm tug.

"Baaaaaaaaa."

"See now that feels good doesn't it?"

"Baaaaaa."

His hand circles my tail and then dips lower, resting his palm against my thigh. His fingers trail up my inner thigh and he stops once his hand is hovering over my core. His fingers run up and circle my clit making me buck my hips into him.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," he taunts

His hands trail up to my belly and he presses down. It's firm. Soft. Unlike the normal pudge you would find there.

"Have you been feeling sick, baby lamb?" he asks his face taunt with concern.

He gets up and walks over to the machine gears and stops the process. The suction ceases. He comes back over and firmly presses his hand onto my stomach. His brow creases.

"I think we need to get you to my office."

His office? What on earth for, I wonder. My husband, my Shepherd Edward, is a veterinarian. We own a farm and his office and work place is here too. Alongside this we have our farm home, a few barns and stables; we also have our paddocks where Shepherd Edward and I spend most of our time together. The big open plains relax me and we feel most comfortable here.

He scoops me up into his arms and carries me to his office, putting me down on a patient bed he goes into a back room. I'm beyond confused right now. What the ever-living shit were we doing here? I felt fine; I'm up to date with all my shots.

He comes back in with a sample pot and asks me to urinate into it. I do as I'm told and he puts a white stick into the sample. He then proceeds to put gloves on and checks my coat.

"Have you been itching lately, Bella?"

I have been. My fur is often itchy lately, and I know why but my pride got in the way and I've be too embarrassed to tell my Shepherd.

His hands run deep through my hair, parting it so he can see my roots.

"Do you have fleas, Bella?" he murmurs, although we both know the answer to that. My cheeks fill with color and embarrassment runs through my system.

"It's alright, baby, I just wish you'd had told me before they spread." He said. Could this get any more mortifying? I can't believe I had been so foolish. I had never thought of it like that. I bend my head in shame. His fingers reach under my chin and pull my face up toward him so I am forced to look him in the eye. His green eyes only show concern. I tilt my head up and lick his face. Yummy. He knows this is my way of apologizing. I am sorry I didn't tell him, I didn't think of the consequences.

He gets up and gets a bottle off the shelf above his desk. Flea remover. He pours some onto his hands and gently runs it through my hair, all over me until my whole body is wet with the solution and I don't smell very pleasant. He puts the oil away and comes and sits next to me and strokes my head while he waits for the stuff to sink in. His face is etched with concern and I'm wondering what's wrong with him, but I figure I should keep my mouth shut for now but there's something else, something he isn't telling me, I can see it in his face.. He continues to pet me in a comforting manner and a few minutes later he gets up and checks the white stick. His face darkens and his mouth forms into a tight line. He turns around to me.

"Have you been feeling ill lately, Bella?"

I shake my head. Nay. I have not.  
>"Baaaa."<p>

"Baby lamb, you're pregnant."

What the fuck? I can't be. We've always been safe. No. Not possible. Fuck. This is not happening. I shake my head. No. He must be wrong. I look into his eyes. They hold concern but behind them is a glimmer of happiness maybe? No. This cannot happen. The timing is all wrong. We've discussed this. Children maybe in a few years but nothing now. No.

"I'm sure of it," he says, reading my thoughts.

The competition is coming up, I can't not compete.

"Baaaaaa baaaaaa!" I shake my head.

"Don't you want this, Bella?" A look of hurt flashes across his features before a mask of calm and his face devoid of emotion.

It's not that I don't want baby lambs with Shepherd Edward. I do, I really do but we've been waiting for this competition for over a year now and I'm finally eligible to compete. I need to do this. It's for us. Edward can prove he's the best sheep shearer and I'm the woolliest sheep. We're a team, Edward and I. Him and me. Us. Together.

"Baaaaaaaa." I rub my head against my shoulder, my wool scratching and tickling my face. Recognition passes across his face.

"OH. Baby lamb, you know we can't compete. Not with a little one on the way."

I frown. We have to compete. We must. I've been growing my hair for so long. Specifically for this event, all of our effort can't go to waste.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I am determined. We're still doing this, baby or not.

He comes and sits next to me on the bed.  
>"Baby, I know we've been waiting for this competition for over a year and I know you were so looking forward to it. So was I, but I don't think we should be entering anymore. We have a youngling' to look out for now."<p>

I turn my head away from him in defiance, we will be competing. I'll just wait for him to see the light.

He sighs, "We need to wash the stuff out now, Baby Lamb."

Oh yes, I had forgotten about that. He takes me over to the bath and puts me in, he washes out the solution and rinses me clean. We don't exchange any words during this. I can't even look him in the face. He pulls me out of the tub, puts me back on the bed and gets a towel to dry me off.

"Bella, we really shouldn't be competing. What if something went wrong? So many things can."  
>I don't dignify him with an answer, I get up and stretch then jump down from the bed and clamber out the door.<p>

"Bella," I hear him call after me, but I don't care. He's hurt my feelings. It's the town competition and it only happens once in every four years. I don't want to wait another four years to compete, not when we're this close. No. I slowly run out to an empty paddock and curl up in the sun.  
>I'm torn. I want this baby lamb with my Shepherd, and I don't want anything to hurt it, but this competition means the world to me right now. I need him understand. I sigh and fall asleep amongst the grass and in the afternoon sun.<p>

A sound rustling jerks me out of my slumber. I hear Edward's feet before I see them, he's coming across the field and I have to remind myself no matter how damned hot he looks I am still mad at him.

He kneels down to my height and pats my head.  
>"Baby lamb, are you sure that it would be a good decision to compete?"<p>

I run my head up and down his upper arm. Yes.

"I'll do it, but if it gets too tough or overwhelming you must tell me, okay?"

"Baa!"  
>Yes! We can do this, and we will win.<p>

He kisses my head and murmurs something so softly that I can't hear. He runs his hands down my sides and pulls me closer to him.

"We didn't get to finish what we started, let us now."

He turns me around, facing away from him, so that I'm in front of him on all fours, already I am dripping. He runs his fingers round my clit making me buck my hips into him

"Oh you are so ready," I hear his belt drop onto the ground and the rustle of his pants being removed too. He slowly runs the tip of his dick along my slit and slowly enters me, we both groan at the sensation. He takes long, almost painful, slow strokes in and out, torturing me. I need it harder. As if sensing my thoughts, he suddenly picks up pace, taking no mercy he pounds into me, groaning and grunting my name.

"Ughhh yes, Baby Lamb, right there, yes, yes, yes. OH BABY,"

I feel the familiar tingle between my legs, God, it feels so good.

"Baaaaaa. Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."  
>OH YES! Right there!<br>"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

It feels so good, the pleasure, something unimaginable, we were perfect together, groaning and moaning, thrust for thrust in perfect harmony. I tipped my pelvis up to his with each thrust and soon it became all too much, I bleated at the top of my lungs as waves of pleasure made me see stars.

"OH YES BABY, I'M RIGHT THERE WITH YOU," he pounds into me and comes with a loud moan, tightening his grip on my waist. He calms down and loosens his grip on me until he crawls over and lay down next to me in the green grass of the meadow, his breath still shaky.

"I love you," he declares.

"Baaaaaaa." I love him, too.

He brushes some hair out of my face and tucks it behind my hair; it's damp from the sweat of our love making. His fingers run gently down the side of my face.

"Are you really sure about competing in this competition?" he asks me.

I nod my head, I've never been surer about anything in my life.

"Okay then, we'll need to start you on a new routine. You'll need to take more care of your coat. I'll put you on new food that will bring out the best in your coat too, ultimate shine." He gently tickles me under my chin. This is why I love him, he's so caring and attentive. He knows my needs before even I do. I close my eyes in the summer sun and fall asleep next to Shepherd Edward, dreaming of the upcoming shearing competition.


End file.
